


Personal Mythology

by Vermin_Disciple



Series: Friday Drabble Challenges [4]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Coma, Drabble, Friday Drabble Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He imagines them as kids, sometimes.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Mythology

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [lifein1973](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973) Friday Drabble Challenge, based on the prompts "knee" and "window."

He imagines them as kids, sometimes.

Annie in pigtails, with skipping rope and scraped knees. Chris in a schoolyard football match, wiping mud off his jumper. Ray poking proudly at the peach fuzz ghost of a mustache. Gene terrorizing the smaller and weaker children into doing his bidding.

(Alright, maybe that isn't entirely fair, but he's got a fresh bruise on his arm and isn't feeling gracious to Gene at the moment.)

Perhaps they're windows into his psyche, but they aren't people with pasts, with childhoods – except what he invents.

Like Athena, they sprang fully formed from his head.


End file.
